As part of the present invention, the inventors thereof have discovered that it is highly useful to indelibly mark or identify a storage media, such that the marking/identification cannot be modified, removed, or otherwise altered, and such that the mark can be relatively easily read. Such an identification can for example be unique or non-unique, and can for example signify that the media is read-only, write-once, has some other specific characteristic, or the like. Additionally, the identification may signify that the media is from a specific vendor, for a specific type of drive or device, for use with a specific vendor's software or firmware, or the like.
Moreover, such identification may signify that the media has a pre-defined disk storage capacity, a pre-defined purpose, or contains a pre-determined type of application. Further, the mark may signify a security key or a portion thereof which in combination with another portion obtained elsewhere allows access to the information on the media. In short, such identification may have any identifing purpose while still being within the spirit and scope of the present invention as described below.
One way to create such an identification on such storage media is to construct an identification file and store such file on the media. However, and as should be understood, such an identification is easily alterable simply by accessing and modifying the identification file with readily available reading/writing equipment.
Another way to create such an identification on such storage media is to print, stamp, or otherwise create an identifing mark on a sleeve or cartridge or the like within which the media resides. However, such identifying mark may likewise be altered, by replacing the sleeve or cartridge or the like. Moreover, such an identifying mark is not preferred because the drive reading the media likely requires additional hardware specifically for reading the identifying mark on such sleeve or cartridge or the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for an identifying mark that is formed inseparably from the media, where such mark cannot be altered. Moreover, a need exists for such an identifying mark that is formed on the media itself, where a drive reading the media need not require additional hardware specifically for reading such mark.